This invention relates to shields for barbed hook-like members, particularly fishhooks.
Exposed fishhooks and other barbed hook-like members can accidentally inflict annoying and sometimes dangerous wounds. Moreover, exposed fishhooks frequently become entangled with other hooks, fishing lines or other fishing tackle when stored in a tackle box or left attached to a fishing line. To avoid these difficulties attendant with the use of fishhooks, shields have been designed to cover the barbs, representative examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 206,206; 2,932,118; 3,141,258; and 3,453,770. However, known shields have been found to suffer from one or more disadvantages, such as relatively high cost, bulky size or weight, and inconvenience in attachment or removal.